Rocker Cal and Friends
Introduction The legends that are Rocker Cal and Friends all came from the same town of Mekki. They quickly rose to the top and became music legends. However like all good bands there was a dark side. Although it is rumored the band was created in a suit case this isn't true... Early life All the band members met when they were all under the age of 15 in mekki school. They quickly became friends. It was lucky in a way that Rocker Cal and his friends had the skills necessary to start a band. Calhttp://mekki-wikki.wikia.com/wiki/Callum_Hawley%27s_Fandom had the voice of an angle, West could play the air guitar like Jimi Hendrix all he needed was an actual guitar, Al could slap vat bass like lightning and LIL-JAY-JAY could tap a drum like a tap dancer. The group were now as one. All they needed was a guitar for West to play. At the time West was working at an auction and was able to pick up a killer electric guitar for only £5 (This would become the best investment of his life). The band had the skills and the look to be a top notch boy band all the needed was a name. At first they called themselves "The 97's" (as they were all born in 1997), this name didn't last long as the band thought it made them sound too masculine to be a boy band. Cal established himself as the leader of the band and decided the name "Rocker Cal and Friends" perfectly matched what they were looking for. Career The band had been practising and perfecting their music skills for well over 4 days before they decided they were ready to go professional. They booked the stage in a local pub called The Manvers Arms and were ready to take on the world. Its said that while back stage each member of the band silently said a prayer to the god of music Cliff Richard (a tradition which later stuck). They jumped on stage and took the pub locals by storm, after playing their two songs (Living doll and the coronation street theme tune) the boys were done leaving the pub locals wanting more. Lucky for RCAF that day Simon Cowell was in the pub having his monthly pint of red wine and he was blown away by the boys performance. He decided that he needed to make Rocker Cal and Friends part of his collection and he signed them to his label. The boys had a good contract, Cal got what is now his legendary "SWAG" t-shirt and West got a hair cut. Rocker Cal and Friends relationship with Simon was a good one, they'd visit him on regular occasions and in return he would give them all cornettos. Simon decided that one gig wasn't enough for the boy and decided to send them packing and off to Barcelona. Barcelona Tour No one is quite sure what happened on the Barcelona tour but the boys and Simon. The only thing sure is that out of the 18 venues they were supposed to play the only managed to play 1. The fall of Rocker Cal and Friends The Barcelona tour was over, the boys were back on Mekki soil. Simon decided that he had to cut all ties with Rocker Cal and Friends as they had lost him millions. Cal was now left shirtless and West's hair was growing out of control, Rocker Cal and Friends were a mess. Fame had got to LIL-JAY-JAY and he began to struggle with a serious lemon curd addiction. The boys noticed that his addiction had started to affect his drumming, their coronation street theme tune was poor. Cal decided he had to kick LIL-JAY-JAY out of the band when he got engaged. This caused Al to leave Rocker Cal and Friends and move to Indonesia. The band now re-marketed themselves as Rocker Cal and Friend. Cal and West could still preform a kill cover of Living doll but their version of coronation street theme tune lacked character. Rocker Cal and Friend tried their hardest to get more gigs but unfortunately they weren't successful. After 4 weeks and 2 killer gigs Rocker Cal decided he'd call it quits on the music scene. He retired to his life in a suitcase.